Kupukupu Merah Jambu
by sava kaladze
Summary: "Sekali saja…sekali saja dalam hidupmu, lihatlah diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa!" Wanita berkulit gelap itu tertunduk lemah. Ia terpaku dalam diam ... A dedication for NutMeg-NotHead.


"_Sekali saja…sekali saja dalam hidupmu, lihatlah diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa!"_

_Wanita berkulit gelap itu tertunduk lemah. Ia terpaku dalam diam dan sepatah kata pun tak jua muncul dari balik bibirnya yang disapu warna merah. Ia ingin sekali meneriakkan harapan-harapan hatinya yang terdalam pada pemuda yang telah ia bimbing dengan sepenuh hati itu._

_Akan tetapi ia tak sanggup._

_Ia tidak pantas._

.

.

.

* * *

**Kupu-kupu Merah Jambu**

**© Tite Kubo**

**By sava kaladze**

_**A dedication for Nutmeg-NotHead, thanks for being my attentive reader.**_

**.**

.

.

.

* * *

Shunpo adalah keahliannya sebagai Goddess of flash steps. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu menyaingi kecepatannya sebagai seorang shunpo-er tercepat di jagad Soul Society. Tidak Byakuya Kuchiki, maupun Soi Fon, yang keduanya dikenal sebagai taicho tercepat dalam bershunpo—keduanya adalah murid didikannya. Dalam kamus Shihoin Yoruichi, seorang murid tidak akan menyaingi kepandaian gurunya, jika murid tersebut tidak benar-benar meniatkan dirinya untuk melampaui gurunya.

Soi Fon tidak pernah ingin melampaui Yoruichi yang selalu ia kagumi dari balik topeng sikapnya yang dingin.

Kuchiki Byakuya, ia bahkan terlalu sombong untuk mengakui bahwa memang Shihouin Yoruichi yang melatihnya shunpo atas permintaan kakeknya, Kuchiki Ginrei.

Mungkin hanya muridnya yang ketiga inilah, yang dapat membuka dirinya dengan lebih transparan.

Terlalu transparan.

Kurosaki Ichigo khusus datang ke Soul Society setiap akhir minggu untuk berlatih dan menimba ilmu dari Yoruichi, kucing hitam yang kerap menolongnya saat masa penyusupan dirinya dan kawan-kawan untuk menyelamatkan Rukia beberapa waktu y ang lalu. Ichigo awalnya tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa kucing hitam yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitar Urahara Kisuke itu adalah penyamaran tingkat tinggi dari seorang shinigami bangsawan, Shihoin Yoruichi.

Yoruichi yang membantunya menyusup ke Soul Society. Yoruichi jugalah yang menyelamatkannya di Menara Putih saat ia sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Kuchiki Byakuya dalam usahanya menyelamatkan Rukia dari eksekusi. Yoruichi merawat luka-lukanya. Yoruichi jugalah yang mengajarkan beberapa gerakan shunpo yang sebelumnya buta sekali untuk seorang anak SMA bernama Ichigo.

Yoruichi adalah simbol kemandirian dan kebebasan seorang wanita dewasa di mata Ichigo. Wanita yang tampak beda dibandingkan wanita lain di sekitar Ichigo. Wanita yang membuat pemuda itu membuka mata akan pesona wanita dewasa.

Siang itu mereka berdua sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan yang terbentang di lapangan latihan para shinigami dengan tubuh mandi keringat. Rambut Yoruichi yang keunguan kusut masai dan kulitnya yang gelap terlihat mengkilap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka. Ia menengadah ke atas, menatap langit yang membiru. Kedua matanya yang biasanya tajam, siang itu terlihat melembut.

Ichigo berbaring tidak jauh darinya, mungkin hanya selengan saja jaraknya. Pemuda itu mungkin masih pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang mendobrak masuk Soul Society beberapa waktu yang lalu, akan tetapi sorot mata kedewasaan terpancar dari kedua bola mata coklatnya—membuatnya terlihat bagaikan seorang pemuda yang berbeda dengan pemuda penyelamat Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah bangsawan Shihoin itu. Ia langsung terpukau dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat di sebelahnya.

Kulit Yoruichi yang basah berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari. Wanita itu seperti berkilauan bagaikan berlian.

Ichigo bahkan belum pernah melihat seperti apa itu kilau berlian, akan tetapi ia percaya kalau ia suatu hari nanti akan melihat berlian dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kilau berlian mungkin tidak akan pernah seindah ini di matanya.

"Indah, bukan?"

Ichigo tersentak. Khayalannya akan kilau berlian terusik pertanyaan sang wanita kucing itu. Pertanyaannya itu yang lebih mengagetkannya. Dari mana ia tahu bahwa saat ini Ichigo sedang membandingkannya dengan keindahan berlian?

"Darimana kau tahu aku berpikir begitu, Yoruichi-san?" tanya Ichigo tanpa sanggup menyembunyikan keheranan dalam suaranya.

Yoruichi tersenyum ringan—sedikit pun tidak menatap Ichigo. "Apa butuh seorang jenius untuk mengatakan bahwa langitu biru dengan awan-awan putih yang berarak perlahan, indah untuk dilihat, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menatap langit, menemukan apa yang sesungguhnya sedang dibicarakan Yoruichi dan sedetik kemudian merasa lega bahwa Yoruichi tidak mampu membaca pikirannya.

"Ya, memang indah," jawab Ichigo singkat. _Sayang sekali, tidak berkilau seperti dirimu, Yoruichi-san. _

Yoruichi mendadak menoleh dan Ichigo pun tak ingin membuang kesempatan dengan melakukan hal yang sama—melihat ke arah wanita itu dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk dijabarkan dengan bahasa apapun, baik di dunia maupun di Soul Society.

"Kau berubah, Ichigo."

Ichigo melongo.

"Maksudmu, Yoruichi-san?"

"Kau jadi banyak melamun dan kelihatannya tidak menyerap ajaranku dengan baik."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memang sering melamun dan memikirkan hal-hal lain di luar latihan intensifnya dengan Yoruichi.

_Lebih tepatnya, memikirkan Yoruichi._

"Apa begitu?"

Yoruichi mengangguk. Ichigo melihat ke dalam matanya dengan rasa tak enak.

"Kalau kau merasa, caraku melatih dirimu tidak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan, aku akan menghadap Yama-jii untuk mencarikan taichou lain yang lebih tepat untuk mengajarimu," ujar wanita berambut panjang itu dengan nada suara yang pelan.

Ichigo hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia bangkit dan duduk dengan menekuk lututnya.

"Jangan! Bukan itu masalahnya," hardik Ichigo. Wajahnya mengeras.

Yoruichi ikut bangkit dan duduk di samping Ichigo dengan raut muka penasaran. Ichigo adalah anomali dalam dunia shinigami. Tidak pernah ada manusia yang memiliki reiatsu alami dari dalam tubuh—saat mereka masih menjadi manusia, bukannya jiwa yang sudah mati. Itu sebabnya ichigo adalah anomali dalam sejarah Soul Society. Ketidakbiasaan yang meluluhkan hati Yoruichi untuk mengangkatnya menjadi anak didiknya.

"Lalu apa?"

"A-a-aku tak tahu ba-gaimana mengatakannya," tukas Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Coba buat aku mengerti."

Ichigo melirik wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan tak nyaman. Ichigo memang tipe pemuda yang blak-blakan, tanpa ragu melakukan apa yang ia anggap benar, tanpa pikir panjang membela apa yang ia yakini tak salah dan bersikap penuh gejolak mengikuti naluri kelaki-lakiannya.

Lalu kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia bertindak lain dari dirinya yang biasa?

Yoruichi sungguh tak habis pikir. Ichigo mendadak menjadi seseorang yang pendiam, pelit kata, mudah kehilangan konsentrasi dan tak punya determinasi. Ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda.

"Ic-hi-go, buat aku mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padamu." Suara tegas Yoruichi mulai terdengar memaksa. Wanita berkarakter seperti dirinya perlu memahami semua permasalahan dengan kacamatanya sendiri, sebelum ia memutuskan saran apa yang harus ia berikan dalam menghadapi masalah anak didiknya.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit dalam keheningan untuk membuat Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Yoruichi-san…pernahkah kau merasa jatuh cinta?"

Butuh waktu ratusan tahun untuk Yoruichi menjawab pertanyaan macam itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pertemuan berikutnya yang selalu terbayang dalam benak pemuda berambut oranye adalah saat Ukitake-taichou mengundangnya, Ishida, Chad dan Inoue menghadiri perjamuan kenaikan posisi Rukia menjadi fukutaichou divisi 13 di satu malam di bulan Juni yang cerah.

Hampir semua penggila pesta ada di aula Divisi 13. Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kyoraku, Nanao, Yachiru, bahkan Kenpachi sekalipun. Semuanya sudah terbenam dalam obrolan seru dan sake. Beberapa orang bahkan sudah terlihat mabuk dan mulai bernyanyi tak tentu arah.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, berusaha mencari satu sosok yang sudah beberapa waktu tidak dapat ia temui. Kesibukan sekolah dan pembasmian hollow di Karakura membuatnya tak dapat meluangkan waktu khusus untuk berlatih di Soul Society—meskipun ia ingin sekali. Pemuda itu sungguh tergoda untuk menemuinya, hanya sekedar menyapanya atau bertanya satu dua hal tentang Soul Society, dan sengaja mampir ke toko Urahara untuk merealisasikan niatnya itu. Sayang, wanita itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan ujung ekor hitamnya di toko Urahara.

Untuk beberapa saat, Yoruichi menghilang begitu saja dari Karakura.

"Mau berdansa, Kurosaki?"

Suara genit Matsumoto terdengar tepat di telinganya—membuatnya terlonjak karena kaget. Wajah fukutaichou cantik itu terlihat memerah karena berbotol-botol sake yang diminumnya. Dari bau mulutnya saja Ichigo tahu, ia pasti sudah minum terlalu banyak.

"Dengan yang lain saja, Matsumoto," jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Yang lain sudah diambil," Matsumoto mengisyaratkan Ichigo untuk melihat ke lantai dansa dengan pandangannya.

Benar saja. Hinamori sedang mengobrol dengan Kira di sudut ruangan. Inoue dan Ishida sudah sejak tadi berdansa chacha mengikuti Kyoraku dan Nanao. Para shinigami dari divisi 11 sudah sibuk dengan gelas-gelas sake mereka, tanpa kehilangan aura bertarung yang berkobar dari dalam tubuh mereka. Rukia sedang berbincang dengan taichou-nya dan juga Byakuya, kakaknya di sebelah meja besar tempat makanan.

Sepertinya memang hanya ia dan Matsumoto yang kosong.

"Aku sedang tidak mood," ujar Ichigo setengah hati. Tangannya bergerak menuang isi sebuah botol sake ke dalam cawan kecil dan kemudian meminum isinya dengan cepat.

"Kau belum cukup umur untuk minum, Ichigo," seringai nakal muncul di wajah Matsumoto.

"Sejak kapan umur jadi hal penting di Soul Society?"

"Sejak kami menerima empat anak ingusan menjadi bagian dari Soul Society," goda Matsumoto lagi.

Ichigo mencibir, "Anak ingusan? Tadi kau menyinggung umur, sekarang kau bilang aku anak ingusan? Apa umur jadi ukuran kedewasaan, heh Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto mengangkat bahu. "Tidak buatku. Aku nyaman saja dengan umurku, " Ia tersenyum, "Apa kau tertarik pada wanita yang lebih tua, Ichigo?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Ichigo tersentak. pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Wanita lebih tua? Apa maksudmu, hei Matsumoto?"

"Wanita seperti aku, mungkin…" Matsumoto berbisik di telinga kanan Ichigo. Pemuda belasan tahun itu merasa hawa hangat dari tubuh wanita cantik itu menggelitik cuping telinganya.

Ichigo merinding dan tanpa banyak pikir, mundur beberapa langkah sambil memandang Matsumoto dengan perasaan malu. Seberani apapun Kurosaki Ichigo terhadap hollow seseram apapun—ia tetap saja seorang pemuda yang merasa risih bila berdekatan dengan wanita. Apalagi wanita yang jelas-jelas sedang menggodanya.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak, tapi satu hal yang pasti sekarang Toshiro sedang melotot ke arah kita dan terlihat sangat marah," kata Ichigo seraya mengisyaratkan Matsumoto melihat ke sudut ruangan.

Fukutaichou berambut pirang itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hitsugaya-taichou menatapnya dengan kesal. Memang tidak mudah mempunyai pacar terlalu seksi—apalagi jika ada perbedaan tinggi badan yang mencolok antara sang pria dan sang wanita.

Matsumoto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hitsugaya. Spontan saja, taichou bertubuh mungil itu membuang pandangannya dengan kesal. Cemburu.

"Oh, sepertinya aku akan dapat masalah besar jika tidak segera menjelaskan padanya kalau aku tidak sedang menggodamu," Matsumoto tertawa dengan renyah.

"Tapi kau memang menggodaku, Matsumoto," Ichigo mencibir.

"Hahaha…tapi Toshiro tidak tahu, kan? Sudahlah Ichigo, aku pamit dulu ya. Ja nee!"

Matsumoto dengan cepat menghilang dari hadapannya dan muncul di hadapan Toshiro—langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu pemuda berambut putih itu. Ichiho langsung geleng kepala melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang dengan perbedaan karakter yang sangat mencolok itu, bagaimana mungkin dapat menjalin hubungan percintaan? Bukankah dalam suatu hubungan dibutuhkan berbagai kesamaan, baik dalam segi karakter maupun pemikiran?

Ichigo tak pernah berada dalam sebuah hubungan percintaan. Tidak dengan gadis sebayanya. Ia tak bisa memberikan pandangan apapun, apalagi hubungan yang ia anggap kurang lazim seperti hubungan antara Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya.

Mungkin juga seperti hubungan dirinya sendiri dan …Yoruichi.

Ichigo melongo sendiri akan selintas pemikiran yang mampir begitu saja ke dalam otaknya. Ia dan Yoruichi? Apa ada hubungan selain hubungan antara guru dan anak didiknya, antara ia dan Yoruichi? Ichigo hampir pasti mengatakan tidak. Yoruichi menganggapnya seorang anak kecil, jika dibandingkan dengan umurnya yang ratusan tahun di Soul Society. Wanita bangsawan itu menolongnya dalam setiap kesempatan, karena ia memang berjiwa penolong dan tidak akan tinggal diam, melihat sesuatu hal yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Ia, Kurosaki Ichigo, yang mendadak melihat kupu-kupu merah jambu beterbangan di sekeliling Yoruichi tiap kali wanita bangsawan itu muncul di hadapannya.

Ia, Kurosaki Ichigo, yang mungkin telah salah menginterpretasikan perasaan terdalamnya, menjadi sesuatu yang ia maknai sebagai sesuatu yang romantis.

Ichigo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya yang kering.

Jika ia ingin menertawakan perasaan sentimentil yang menderanya akhir-akhir ini, ia harus benar-benar member kesempatan pada seorang gadis untuk mendapatkan secuil tempat di hatinya, toh?

Pesta ini seharusnya jadi tempat yang paling tepat untuk mendapatkannya.

Sekali lagi mata kecoklatan Ichigo memeriksa satu-persatu orang yang hadir di pesta itu dan ia cukup senang saat melihat Rukia berhasil lepas dari Ukitake, melambai ke arahnya. Rukia adalah sahabat terdekatnya. Jika ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan seorang gadis manapun untuk ia ajak dansa, paling tidak sahabatnya dapat menjadi pengalih perhatian.

Pemuda setengah shinigami setengah manusia itu baru akan melangkah mendekati Rukia, saat semua mata penghuni ruangan itu tertuju pada satu sosok yang baru memasuki pintu. Mereka semua seakan menahan nafas selama beberapa detik menyadari siapa yang datang.

Shihoin Yoruichi berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dengan anggunnya. Tubuhnya yang ramping dibalut kimono merah yang sangat indah, menyapu lantai dengan ekor kimono dan rambutnya yang keunguan disanggul dan dihiasi dengan beberapa tusuk sanggul yang terlihat elegan—perlambang status sosialnya yang tinggi. Bayangan keseharian Yoruichi yang santai dan nakal sirna melihatnya dalam balutan kimono seanggun ini.

Ichigo terpana melihatnya.

Ukitake langsung menghampiri wanita berkulit gelap itu dan menyalaminya. Senyuman terpatri di wajah taichou lajang itu.

"Aku merasa terhormat kau datang ke pesta ini dengan pakaian seindah ini, Yoruichi-san. Ini sesungguhnya hanyalah pesta perayaan kecil-kecilan," kata Ukitake seraya membimbing Yoruichi ke arah meja besar.

"Ini bukan dengan sengaja, Ukitake-taichou. Aku baru kembali dari perjamuan makan malam para bangsawan yang membosankan. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menghadirinya, karena mereka membutuhkan kehadiran bangsawan Shihoin untuk mengambil suara atas sebuah kebijakan yang baru mereka kemukakan. Kau tahulah, aku tak pernah benar-benar tertarik dengan tetek bengek macam itu. Itu sebabnya di tengah pertemuan, aku izin pulang dan mengatakan kepalaku pusing sekali," Yoruichi menyelesaikan omongannya dengan sebuah gelak yang keluar begitu saja dari dalam dirinya. Menertawakan bagaimana usahanya untuk melarikan diri dari pertemuan bangsawan yang kerap ia sebut pertemuan konyol itu.

Abarai Renji tiba-tiba hadir di samping Yoruichi dengan segelas minuman terulur ke arah Yoruichi.

"Oh Renji? Terima kasih. Untung aku bertemu denganmu, kalau tidak kimono ini pasti sudah kotor karena terseret-seret di tanah." Yoruichi menyeringai ke arah Renji.

"Aku juga terlambat datang, Yoruichi-san. Kuchiki-taichou mengharuskan diriku menyelesaikan semua laporan-laporanku, sebelum aku datang kemari untuk mabuk-mabukan." Renji tertawa.

"Minuman apa ini?" tanya Yoruichi segera setelah ia menyeruput isi gelas yang diberikan Renji.

"Semacam sari buah."

"Kami-sama, Renji! Ini minuman anak-anak! Berikan aku minuman seorang wanita sejati," ia mengerling ke arah botol—botol sake yang masih terisi penuh di atas meja.

Ukitake menggeleng. " Renji, berikan saja yang ia mau. Ia memang datang kemari untuk sake."

Renji tertawa lagi dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali dengan beberapa botol sake. Segera saja ketiganya terlibat dalam obrolan seru diselingi tegukan-tegukan panas sake yang mengalir ke dalam aliran darah mereka.

Ichigo terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Matanya tertuju pada wanita yang baru saja datang dengan kimono merahnya yang menyolok mata jika dibandingkan dengan pakaian shinigami lainnya yang hitam-putih. Matanya seolah tak mau beranjak meninggalkan sosok yang tampak beda sekali malam itu. Matanya yang begitu lama mendamba melihat sosok itu, kali ini memanjakan dirinya untuk tak sedetik pun melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Yoruichi. Matanya memuaskan dahaganya akan kecantikan wanita yang ratusan tahun lebih tua dari dirinya itu—takut ia tak akan dapat melihatnya lagi, karena sosoknya menghilang begitu saja dari pandangannya.

Ichigo tahu, ia salah akan satu hal.

_Tidak ada gadis lain yang dapat menjadi pengalih perhatiannya dari sosok Yoruichi Shihoin—tidak malam ini, tidak esok hari._

Ia memang merasakan sesuatu yang sentimentil terhadap Shihoin Yoruichi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pertemuan berikutnya, adalah saat ia mengantarkan Rukia untuk mengambil beberapa barang pesanannya di toko Urahara. Gadis mungil itu tak pernah mampu menghentikan dirinya untuk memesan pernak-pernik khusus Soul Society untuk dirinya sendiri. Belum lagi kesukaannya terhadap boneka chappy membuatnya tak segan-segan mengeluarkan uang untuk barang-barang khas boneka itu—sesuatu yang kerap Ichigo pikir membuang uang.

Apa boleh buat? Gadis-gadis memang sulit ditebak, kan?

Urahara Kisuke menyambut mereka dengan cengiran khasnya. Pria itu membimbing Rukia ke arah tumpukan kardus-kardus tempat ia menempatkan barang-barang pesanan Rukia. Segera saja mereka berdua sibuk dengan kardus-kardus besar itu.

Ichigo tahu, ia akan diperlukan lagi saat Rukia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dan memintanya mengangkat kardus barang-barang pesanannya yang terkadang melebihi berat 10 kg. oleh sebab itu, ia minta izin Urahara untuk masuk saja ke bagian dalam dari toko—ke ruang tamu untuk istirahat.

Ichigo baru saja menutup pintu geser ruang tamu saat menyadari sesosok wanita tergeletak begitu saja di atas tatami. Yukata tidurnya tersingkap di bagian atas, menampakkan sedikit belahan dadanya yang memang sulit untuk ditutupi dengan ukuran yang sebesar itu. Rambut keunguan yang biasanya dikuncir kuda itu tergerai di lantai. Wajahnya terlihat damai dalam lelapnya.

Ichigo pernah melihat Yoruichi dalam keadaan polos saat pertama kali bertransformasi dari seekor kucing hitam bermata emas menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Akan tetapi, itu sudah lama sekali dan saat itu ia tidak melihat Yoruichi seperti saat ia melihatnya sekarang—paling tidak, tidak merasa apa yang ia rasakan diam-diam sekarang.

Ichigo duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Yoruichi. Menata debaran di hatinya yang semakin tak beraturan setiap kali ia berada di sekitar shinigami wanita ini. Perasaan aneh yang coba ia buang jauh-jauh, namun tiap kali ia menafikan keberadaan perasaan aneh terhadap gurunya itu, ia malah dua kali lebih dalam terperosok ke dalam perasaan yang ia kutuk sendiri kehadirannya.

Tak selalu cinta hadir karena kau menginginkannya, kan?

Ada kalanya cinta hadir begitu saja tanpa kau harap.

Ichigo mendengus. Terombang-ambing antara merasa berhak untuk jatuh cinta pada siapapun yang ia mau dan merasa tak wajar karena yang kejatuhan cintanya adalah wanita yang jauh lebih tua dari dirinya, dan secara tidak kebetulan adalah gurunya, ia memutuskan melakukan hal gila yang pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya sebagai seorang pemuda.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke arah wanita yang tertidur itu, lalu tanpa sempat berpikir untuk yang kedua kalinya, bibirnya sudah menempel erat pada bibir merah muda Yoruichi.

Mata keemasan wanita itu terbuka karena terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dan spontan terbelalak mendapati bibirnya masih menempel dengan bibir Ichigo dan wajah anak didiknya itu sama sekali tak berjarak dari wajahnya sendiri.

Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Ichigo, sehingga pemuda itu jatuh terjengkang ke atas tatami.

"Ichigo! Berani sekali kau!"

Wajah Yoruichi memerah—bukan karena amarah, lebih karena kaget dan tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti itu. Ichigo adalah muridnya, didikannya, manusia yang mempunyai bakat khusus untuk hidup di dua dunia dan mampu menjembatani kehidupan badaniahnya di dunia, dengan kehidupan ragawi di Soul Society.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kaget, Ichigo menciumnya?

"Yoruichi-san,a-a-aku…aku…"

"Kau menciumku saat aku sedang tidur!"

Ichigo tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Otaknya buntu. Wanita di depannya terlihat murka. Satu-satunya hal yang ia mampu ingat adalah betapa lembut rasa bibir Yoruichi di bibirnya.

Baka Ichigo!

"Pergi dari sini!" hardik Yoruichi seraya merapikan yukatanya yang terlihat terbuka di bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya.

"Izinkan aku menjelaskannya, Yoruichi-san," ujar Ichigo lirih.

"Tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa. Kau menangkap kesan yang salah tentangku. Aku tidak seperti yang kau duga," kata Yoruichi dengan nada suara yang mulai menurun. Ia seakan tersadar, Ichigo melakukan hal seperti itu bukan karena kesalahan pemuda itu saja. Yoruichi sedikit banyak juga punya andil.

Pemuda itu pasti menganggapnya murahan.

Yoruichi berdiri dan membalikkan badannya—membelakangi Ichigo. Ia sudah mulai dapat mengatur nafasnya yang tadi memburu karena emosinya yang meluap. Ichigo, bagaimanapun juga adalah seorang anak yang masih muda dan terkadang pemikirannya dipengaruhi emosi sesaat.

"Pergi dari sini, Ichigo," desisnya.

Ichigo berdiri, mencoba mendekati Yoruichi. Ia ingin menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan pada wanita itu, sehingga ia melakukan hal yang dapat dianggap kurang ajar terhadap wanita itu.

"Biarkan aku bicara, sebentar saja. Kumohon."

"Tidak."

"Yoruichi-san, jangan salah sangka. Tolong dengarkan aku sebentar saja."

"Tolong pergilah. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Kita akan bicara nanti."

Beberapa menit kemudian pemuda berambut oranye itu pergi meninggalkan toko Urahara dengan hati yang tak karuan, meninggalkan Rukia yang berteriak-teriak keheranan, Urahara yang terdiam bingung dan seorang wanita berkulit gelap yang mengiringi kepergiannya dengan perasaan campur-aduk—yang tak bisa ia jelaskan perasaan apakah itu.

Shihoin Yoruichi mungkin seorang bangsawan yang disegani. Ia mungkin seorang shinigami yang memiliki kemampuan sangat tinggi. Ia mungkin seseorang yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun dan abadi. Akan tetapi, ia tetaplah seorang wanita. Wanita biasa.

Bibirnya yang entah kapan merasakan ciuman terakhir kalinya, sekarang bergetar karena mendapat ciuman seorang anak muda.

Butuh waktu untuk Yoruichi agar dapat mengartikan apa arti dari getaran itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Insiden di toko Urahara menandai awal dari ketidaknyamanan hubungan antara Ichigo dan Yoruichi. Dikarenakan permintaan pribadi dari Urahara Kisuke agar Yoruichi tetap mengajari ilmu-ilmu yang belum dikuasai oleh Ichigo, maka pertemuan akhir minggu mereka tetap terjadi di lapangan latihan divisi 2 Soul Society.

Yoruichi tidak banyak bicara sejak saat itu. Ia tetap melatih reiatsu dari dalam diri Ichigo agar dapat mengalir dengan sempurna. Ketahanan diri seorang shinigami dipengaruhi oleh sedikit banyaknya reiatsu yang ia miliki. Ichigo meski seorang manusia, akan tetapi memiliki potensi terpendam dalam dirinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tugas Yoruichi adalah meyakinkan bahwa Ichigo dilatih sesuai dengan porsinya.

Ichigo pun mencoba untuk bersikap bahwa tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Tidak pernah ia dengan lancang mencium gurunya, Yoruichi. Tidak pernah ada kupu-kupu merah jambu yang beterbangan di sekitar Yoruichi, tiap kali ia melihat wanita dewasa itu.

Sayangnya, Ichigo bukan pemuda yang mudah membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Setiap ia beradu tinju dengan Yoruichi, beradu tendangan, beradu katanda dan beradu pandangan dengan mata keemasan bangsawan Shihoin itu, setiap itu pula hatinya berdesir aneh dan rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Berada di tempat yang sama dengan seseorang yang ia suka, tanpa mampu menunjukkan betapa ia merasakan perasaan yang mengalun lembut bagaikan suara angin yang berdesir lembut di pagi hari. Betapa aroma tanah yang baru saja disiram hujan yang merupakan aroma alami kesukaannya, sekarang tak dapat lagi ia ingat, karena yang selalu teringat olehnya adalah aroma khas Yoruichi yang menguar dari tubuhnya setiap wanita itu berkeringat karena latihan yang ekstra keras. Betapa senyuman manis almarhumah ibunya, Misaki di foto yang terpampang di ruang tamu rumahnya, kerap kali mengabur dan berganti dengan senyuman nakal Yoruichi—dan ia merasa sangat bersalah karenanya. Betapa perjalanan menuju Soul Society yang tadinya ia benci karena membuatnya harus berlari sekuat tenaga jika ia tidak ingin terhisap waktu dan terlempar ke dimensi yang lain, membuatnya berlari tiga kali lebih cepat, karena ingin segera melihat sosok Yoruichi penuh semangat. Betapa sekarang Soul Society yang kerap membosankan baginya, sekarang menjadi tempat yang indah di dunia manapun juga. Bagaimana sering kali ia tergoda ingin berlari ke arah Yoruichi, menabraknya begitu saja, bersimpuh di kedua kakinya dan menangis bagaikan anak kecil, memohon agar sekali saja, sedetik saja, Yoruichi mau melihatnya dengan jelas—melihat apa yang tersimpan di balik kedua matanya. Apa yang kerap mengaburkan pandangannya. Apa yang kerap membuatnya tak bisa berpikir logis layaknya seorang pemuda.

Tidak bisakah Yoruichi memberi kesempatan sekali saja, sebentar saja, agar ia bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata, apa yang ia rasakan!

Wanita itu memang keras kepala dan selalu berpikir sesuai keinginannya sendiri!

"Yoruichi-san, dengarkan aku!"

Yoruichi sedang mengayunkan katananya ke arah Ichigo saat Ichigo menahan katana itu dengan zanpakutonya dan meneriakkan namanya keras-keras. Yoruichi menghentikan serangannya, akan tetapi tetap berada di posisi menyerang yang sama.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?"

"Aku harus bicara."

"Tidak bisa memilih waktu yang lebih tepat? Kita sedang di tengah-tengah latihan, kan?"

"Tidak. Kau selalu menghindar. Aku harus bicara sekarang!"

Keduanya tidak bergeming dari posisi mereka. Yang wanita mengayunkan katana dan si pemuda menangkis katana tersebut.

Yoruichi mendecak pelan dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang begitu penting ingin kau katakan, Ichigo?"

"Tentang kenapa aku menciummu."

Wajah Yoruichi memerah. Mata keemasannya melayangkan pandangan ke arah deretan pohon oak yang berjejer di sisi kanan lapangan latihan divisi 2—divisi di mana ia pernah menjabat menjadi seorang taichou dan komandan Onmitsukido. Posisi yang sekarang sudah digantikan oleh muridnya, Soi Fon.

"Itu salahku, Ichigo," ujar Yoruichi lirih.

Ichigo menarik zanpakutonya, berdiri dengan tegak dan menatap Yoruichi dengan bingung.

"Salahmu?"

Yoruichi mengangguk.

"Ya, aku menampilkan kesan bahwa aku _murahan_. Itu kesalahanku. Caraku berpakaian, berbicara, dan lainnya. Aku telah memberimu, sebagai pemuda yang masih bergejolak jiwa mudanya, kesan yang salah. Aku bukanlah wanita seperti itu, Ichigo. Itu sebabnya aku minta maaf. Kau menciumku karena terdorong apa yang menjadi nalurimu sebagai seorang remaja. Itu alasanmu, kan?"

Ichigo terpana. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan perasaan yang ingin meledak keluar. Wajahnya mengeras. Tangannya yang menggenggam zanpakutonya bergetar dan tanpa sadar melepaskan pegangannya pada pedangnya itu. Zanpakuto berukuran besar itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan suara pelan.

"Kau-kau-kau…bodoh sekali, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi ganti menatap Ichigo dengan kebingungan. Ichigo baru saja menyebutnya Yoruichi bodoh? Ada apa dengan otak anak yang biasanya bersikap cukup sopan itu padanya.

"Kau pikir, aku menciummu karena naluriku sebagai remaja memerintahkanku melakukannya? Karena kau terlihat murahan? Kau mungkin tidak bodoh, tapi yang pasti kau buta!"

Reiatsu Ichigo meningkat dengan tajam. Ia marah. Ia terlihat marah.

Yoruichi dapat merasakan campur aduk emosi anak didiknya dengan matanya sendiri. Ia paham ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan diri Ichigo. Akan tetapi memutar otak sekeras apapun, ia sungguh tak dapat menemukan apa penyebab Ichigo bersikap seperti sekarang ini.

Ia memang harus mendengar apa yang ingin disampaikan anak didiknya ini.

"Jaga bicaramu, Anak muda! Aku masih gurumu!" hardik Yoruichi.

Ichigo menutup matanya perlahan, mengkaji ulang perasaannya, mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang ia rasa, mengekstrak penalarannya dengan berbagai macam rumus yang ia kenal—jawabannya tetap sama.

Kupu-kupu merah jambu tetap saja berterbangan di sekeliling Yoruichi tiap kali ia berada di sekitar wanita itu.

"Aku melakukannya karena a-ku…ja-tuh…cinta…pa-damu," tukas pemuda berambut oranye itu lirih.

Yoruichi tersentak bagaikan mendengar suara dentuman meriam yang meledak tepat di sebelah telinganya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba memperkuat pijakannya di tanah. Otaknya yang pintar mencoba menyerap informasi yang baru saja ia dengar. ia kaitkan apa yang Ichigo katakan dengan apa saja yang pernah ia lihat.

Tatapan Ichigo setiap mereka berlatih. Caranya membuang pandangan ke arah lain, setiap kali ia menatap balik mata musim gugur Ichigo. Cara berjalannya yang kerap limbung, tiap kali ia menggodanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang kadang kala tak relevan dengan apa yang mereka sedang bahas. Sikapnya yang seakan sering mengawang, tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Semuanya!

'_Yoruichi-san…pernahkah kau merasa jatuh cinta?'_

_Kami-sama, pemuda ini tidak sedang berbohong! Ia memang sedang jatuh cinta!_

Yoruichi menutup mulutnya untuk menahan jeritan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya yang mungil. Ia menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu memandanginya dengan dua bola mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Rasa sakit yang akan timbul saat kita menahan sesuatu yang begitu ingin meledak keluar dari diri kita, akan tetapi selalu kita tahan karena terlalu takut akan efek yang kelak ditimbulkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin, Ichigo? Aku gurumu."

"Kau pikir aku sengaja jatuh cinta padamu, Yoruichi! Kau pikir aku merencanakan perasaan macam ini tumbuh dalam hatiku! Kau pikir, aku senang merasakan perasaan ini bergejolak lebih hebat, tiap kali aku berada di dekatmu! Kau pikir, aku bahagia tak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari dalam pikiranku, bahkan saat aku menghajar hollow terkuat sekalipun! Kau pikir, aku menikmati semua kupu-kupu merah muda yang selalu berterbangan di sekitarmu, tiap kali aku melihatmu! Jawab, Yoruichi!"

Tubuh Ichigo bergetar hebat. Semua isi hatinya yang sudah lama ia tutup-tutupi, mengalir deras bagaikan bendungan yang airnya jebol karena melebihi debit. Semuanya terucap begitu saja.

Mata Yoruichi terbelalak. Ia tak pernah membayangkan, bahwa Ichigo akan memuntahkan semua perasaannya dengan gamblang seperti itu. Ichigo yang selalu ia lihat bersemangat, berapi-api dalam belajar dan tak kenal kata menyerah itu, sekarang berdiri dengan limbung di depannya bagaikan seorang pesakitan.

Pesakitan karena cinta.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar, Ichigo. Kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku."

"Lalu apa yang benar, Yoruichi? Katakan padaku, apa yang benar?"

Yoruichi menghela nafas dengan dada sesak. Tak sanggup rasanya melihat anak didiknya berada di hadapannya dengan terluka. Pemuda itu terluka karena ia tak sanggup menghadapi perasaan terdalamnya sendiri. Tak sanggup menentukan langkah apa yang seharusnya ia ambil untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Tak sanggup mengusir perasaan cinta pada gurunya sendiri.

"Ada banyak gadis di luar sana yang lebih cocok untukmu. Lebih manis, lebih muda, lebih menyenangkan. Di duniamu, atau di Soul Society, kau bisa memilih satu dari mereka untuk kau cintai, Ichigo."

Ichigo mendengus. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mencoba hal itu? Kau ingat, pesta pengangkatan Rukia di divisi 13? Aku berusaha menemukan seseorang, Yoruichi. Sangat berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang kupunya terhadapmu. Akan tetapi begitu kau muncul begitu anggunnya di pintu itu, aku sadar, aku tak akan mampu melepaskan diri begitu saja dari perasaanku. Aku terlalu terjerat dalam pesonamu dan itu rasanya membunuhku," suara Ichigo terdengar parau.

Yoruichi tertunduk lemas. Sedikit banyak ia dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dengan dalam, tanpa mengharapkan perasaan seperti itu terjadi.

"Aku berbeda denganmu, Ichigo. Kau masih hidup dan pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik lagi."

"Tidak, Yoruichi. Kau tahu, itu bukan alasannya. Ini bukan tentang hal yang pantas atau tidak pantas."

"Lalu apa, Ichigo? Kau mengharap aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirimu? Ayolah, aku tidak mungkin dipusingkan dengan hal berbau sentimentil seperti ini."

"Dan meninggalkanku seperti orang bodoh seperti sekarang ini? Bijaksana sekali, Shihoin Yoruichi," Ichigo mencibir penuh rasa kesal.

"Lalu apa maumu! Katakan padaku, apa maumu?"

Mata musim gugur Ichigo meredup. Ia lalu maju beberapa langkah mendekati tempat Yoruichi berdiri. Pemuda itu bersyukur wanita itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berpijak—seakan menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menyentuh pipi wanita mungil itu dengan perlahan, dengan lembut, seakan takut bahwa sentuhan tangan kasarnya akan memecahkan kulit wajah wanita itu, bagaikan sebuah guci porselen yang hancur berkeping-keping saat jatuh ke atas lantai yang cadas.

Tangannya mendapati menyentuh kehangatan yang menyenangkan—seperti rasa yang kerap ia bayangkan, saat ia berharap dapat menyentuh Yoruichi dengan sadar.

"Aku mau dapat menunjukkan apa yang kurasakan, tanpa takut, tanpa malu dan tanpa menutupi apapun, Yoruichi. Aku mau diberi kesempatan, menunjukkan pada dirimu bahwa apa yang aku rasa ini, terlepas dari pantas atau tidak pantas, adalah perasaan wajar yang untuk dirasakan. Itu saja."

Yoruichi menyesapi perasaan nyaman saat tangan Ichigo menjelajahi kulit pipinya dengan perlahan. Wanita itu menikmati bagaimana tangan itu membuat dirinya merasa ia dicintai. Ia menikmati bagaimana tangan pemuda itu membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan. Ia menikmati bagaimana tangan pemuda itu menyentuhnya seakan tidak akan ada hari esok untuk menyatakan isi hatinya.

Ichigo, tanpa sadar, telah membuatnya merasa kalau ia masih seorang wanita.

Shihoin Yoruichi, seumur hidupnya selalu dilihat sebagai wanita bangsawan dengan kedudukan tinggi. Ia selalu diperlakukan dengan hormat, meski sesungguhnya ia tidak menginginkan itu semua. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia mendambakan kehidupan bebas dan lepas dari kungkungan tata cara kebangsawanan.

Saat itulah ia mendapatkan kesempatan terbaiknya. Saat Urahara Kisuke menyelamatkan Shinji Hirako, Tesaai, Hiyori dan taichou-fukutaichou lain dari percobaan hollowfikasi Aizen, ia ikut berperan menyelamatkan mereka semua. Ia membayar mahal aksinya itu dengan meninggalkan semua harta dan posisinya di Soul Society. Ia hidup di dunia dengan Urahara—meninggalkan kehidupan shinigaminya dan menjalani hidup dalam bentuk seekor kucing.

Kehidupan adalah sebuah teka-teki bagi Yoruichi. Di satu waktu ia dihormati, di waktu berikutnya ia dibenci. Akan tetapi, waktu menjawab semuanya. Insiden penyelamatan Rukia yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo dan kawan-kawan, membuka mata Soul Society akan siapa dalang dari hollowfikasi yang sesungguhnya. Membersihkan namanya, nama Urahara dan nama shinigami lainnya yang berubah menjadi hollow. Yoruichi dapat kembali ke Soul Society.

Jika ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memulai hidup barunya lagi di sini, apakah ia juga diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan rasanya dicintai, setelah ratusan tahun hidup dalam rasa benci orang-orang akan pembelotan yang ia lakukan?

_Apakah Ichigo memang dikirimkan Kami-sama, agar ia akhirnya paham makna dicintai, dan mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan dapat belajar mencintai?_

Yoruichi tak dapat menjawabnya.

Ia meraih tangan Ichigo, lalu dengan perlahan menjauhkan tangan itu dari wajahnya. Senyuman pias tergambar di wajahnya yang sendu.

"Maaf, aku tak dapat memberikan apa yang kau mau. Hubungan kita akan tetap sebagaimana kita memulai pertemanan kita—guru dan murid. Sampai kapan pun, kita akan tetap seperti itu. Kau masih muda, jalanilah hidupmu sebaik-baiknya."

Selesai mengatakannya, Yoruichi berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat latihan itu tanpa berniat untuk membalikkan badan—menyaksikan kepedihan yang terpatri di wajah seorang pemuda belasan tahun, yang baru saja ditolak cintanya. Yang baru saja hancur harapannya.

Ichigo tak bisa diam saja, membiarkan Yoruichi pergi begitu saja tanpa membuatnya merasa sama terlukanya seperti dirinya.

"Sekali saja…sekali saja dalam hidupmu, lihatlah diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa!"

Wanita berkulit gelap itu tertunduk lemah. Ia terpaku dalam diam dan sepatah kata pun tak jua muncul dari balik bibirnya yang disapu warna merah. Ia ingin sekali meneriakkan harapan-harapan hatinya yang terdalam pada pemuda yang telah ia bimbing dengan sepenuh hati itu. Ia ingin sekali berkata ya dan memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda itu.

Akan tetapi ia tak sanggup.

Ia tidak pantas.

"Kau tak akan pernah mendapat cinta seperti aku mencintaimu, Yoruichi!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yoruichi berdiri di depan cermin. Kimono putih membalut tubuhnya yang ramping. Rambut keunguannya disanggul indah di belakang kepalanya. Berbagai tusuk sanggul yang merupakan perlambang keluarga Shihoin tertata indah di rambutnya. Wajahnya sudah dirias dengan gaya natural yang mencerminkan kecantikan khas bangsawan sejati.

Hari ini, tiga bulan setelah Ichigo menyatakan cintanya, ia akan menikah.

Yoruichi memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya yang memerah. Ia terlihat tenang, sangat tenang untuk seseorang yang akan menyerahkan cinta dan kesetiaannya di dalam genggaman seorang pria. Ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus menikah. Ia harus melakukannya untuk menolong seseorang yang ia anggap berharga.

Ia menikah untuk Ichigo.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar lembut di pintu kamar dan tanpa dipersilakan masuk, sesosok tinggi dengan rambut oranye masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi Yoruichi.

Wanita itu terlonjak dari kursinya dan langsung berdiri menghadapi siapa yang datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ichigo?" tanyanya tajam.

Ichigo dalam balutan kimono dan hakama hitam shinigaminya, memandang Yoruichi dengan sendu. Rambut oranyenya terlihat tak beraturan dan wajahnya tampak kusut.

Wajahnya adalah wajah pesakitan karena cinta.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Yoruichi? Kenapa?"

"Ini pilihanku. Ini pilihan yang terbaik untukku."

"Kau akan menyesal menikah dengan pria yang tidak mencintaimu," tukas Ichigo dengan suara parau.

Yoruichi menatap Ichigo dengan tajam. "Pernikahan tidak selalu untuk cinta, Anak muda. Aku harus mengikuti saran tetua klan Shihoin. Pernikahan ini akan menyatukan dua keluarga bangsawan, Shihoin dan Kuchiki."

Ichigo tertawa mendengarnya.

Tawa yang lahir dari kepedihan.

"Shihoin Yoruichi yang terbiasa hidup bebas tanpa kungkungan, mendadak menerima aturan pernikahan dari keluarga bangsawannya begitu saja? Kau tidak terdengar seperti Yoruichi yang kukenal. Kau menyedihkan."

Ichigo menatap Yoruichi penuh dengan kemarahan.

Wanita berkulit gelap itu menyeringai.

"Menyedihkan? Lihat siapa yang bicara? Lihat dirimu di cermin, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau lebih menyedihkan dari pada aku!"

Yoruichi membalikkan tubuh Ichigo ke arah cermin. Dua sosok bayangan laki-laki dan perempuan terlihat jelas di dalam cermin. Yang satu terlihat berkilau sekali, sedangkan yang satunya lagi terlihat meredup.

"Yang kulihat hanyalah seorang pemuda patah hati karena cinta dan seorang wanita yang berpura-pura sudah menemukan cinta."

Yoruichi tertunduk mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Tanpa sanggup ia tahan, airmata mengalir di sudut matanya yang keemasan. Ia biarkan saja mata itu menangis.

"Kenapa harus begini, Ichigo? Kenapa tak kau biarkan saja hubungan kita seperti sebelumnya?"

"Dan membiarkanku terluka sendiri? Jangan terlalu berpikir positif tentang diriku, Yoruichi. Ichigo yang itu sudah mati tiga bulan yang lalu. Kau yang membunuhnya. Kau membunuhnya saat kau hancurkan harapannya!"

Yoruichi menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat. Ia dapat merasakan kebencian pekat yang terpancar dari tubuh tegap pemuda didikannya itu. Ia sadar, batas antara cinta dan benci begitu tipis. Cinta yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo, telah membuatnya memupuk kebencian terhadap dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bahagia dengannya, Yoruichi. Tidak akan pernah."

"Ichigo, teganya…"

"Kau yang tega! Kau yang tega! Kau yang tega!"

"Ichigo, kumohon…"

"Hidupmu tidak akan pernah sama lagi, Yoruichi. Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu dicintai oleh laki-laki itu. Dan saat itu terjadi padamu, kau akan menyesal hari di mana kau hancurkan hatiku yang polos. Hati yang pertama kali mengenal cinta. Kau akan menyesal, sangat menyesal."

Isakan yang keluar dari bibir Yoruichi, sama sekali tidak dipedulikan Ichigo yang sudah dirasuki rasa amarah dan kepedihan. Bagaimana mungkin, ia bisa merasa senang jika ia harus menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, wanita yang ia cintai dalam diam, akan bersumpah janji dengan pria yang sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk mencintainya?

_Yoruichi pantas dicintai._

Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menyentuh airmata yang menetes dari sudut mata wanita itu. Dengan lembut, disapukannya airmata itu ke pipinya sendiri. Ia ingin merasakan kesedihan Yoruichi, sebagaimana ia ingin Yoruichi merasakan kehancuran hatinya.

"Kalau kau berpikir, aku akan mengatakan semoga berbahagia setelah aku melihat airmatamu, kau salah besar. Aku ingin kau merasakan sakit yang kurasa di dalam jantungku. Aku tidak akan sakit sendiri, Nona Shihoin yang terhormat. Kau akan merasakan lebih sakit dari pada yang aku rasakan saat ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, kau akan memohon pada Tuhan, agar kau dapat kembali ke hari di mana kau mematahkan hatiku dan menghapus semua kebencian yang kau tanamkan padaku hari itu."

Selesai mengatakannya, Ichigo meninggalkan wanita itu jatuh bersimpuh di lantai dengan tubuh yang lemas. Calon mempelai wanita itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, tak peduli riasannya akan pupus disapu airmatanya yang lengket.

Ia menangis karena ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Ichigo semuanya benar. Ia menangis karena tahu apa yang dikatakan Ichigo, cepat atau lambat akan terjadi. Ia menangis karena keputusan bodohnya membela nama klannya, kelak akan ia bayar dengan kebebasan dan kebanggaannya sebagai wanita mandiri.

Ia menangis karena sedih, anak didiknya tidak sanggup menerjemahkan bahwa keputusannya untuk menikah, itu adalah bukti konkrit perasaan khususnya terhadap anak didiknya itu.

Ia menikah demi Ichigo.

Ia menikah agar Ichigo dapat melanjutkan hidupnya.

Ia menikah agar Ichigo dapat melupakan cinta konyolnya pada dirinya.

Ia menikah karena tahu, sekuat apapun ia menolak, perlahan ia merasakan hal yang sama pada pemuda berambut oranye itu.

Ia menikah karena ia ingin melindungi pemuda itu dari efek buruk dari hubungan mereka di mata dunia.

Ia menikah karena ia tak ingin Ichigo merasakan beratnya hidup dalam pelarian, seperti apa yang pernah ia rasakan dulu.

Ia menikah demi kebahagiaan Ichigo, bukan kebahagiaan dirinya.

Lalu jika ia dapat merasakan kebencian Ichigo menusuk seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan ribuan jarum menyerangnya pada saat bersamaan, apa gunanya ia berkorban sedalam itu.

Yoruichi berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia melirik katana miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja kamarnya. Dengan putus asa, ia mengeluarkan katana tajam itu dari sarungnya dan segera saja ia dapat melihat bayangan wajah cantiknya di besi tajam yang berkilat itu.

Yoruichi hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan Ichigo. Itu saja.

Saat kulitnya lehernya yang halus bersentuhan dengan bilah tajam itu, mata keemasannya memutar kembali bayangan wajah Ichigo yang menatapnya penuh cinta, saat ia mengajarinya menggunakan shunpo di hari yang cerah itu. Mata musim gugur pemuda itu menatapnya malu-malu, seakan ia sedang menyembunyikan suatu rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang pemuda belasan tahun.

'_Yoruichi-san…pernahkah kau merasa jatuh cinta?'_

Seulas senyum getir terulas di wajah sang bangsawan Shihoin itu.

'_Tentu, Ichigo. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Sungguh jatuh cinta padamu.'_

.

.

.

.

**The end**

.

.

.

_Bukan Ichigo dan Yoruichi yang bisa teman-teman kenal, kan? saya tahu itu hehehehe. Kisah cinta antara pria muda dengan wanita yang lebih tua, selalu menarik untuk saya. Entah kenapa. Sering kali tragis dalam film, akan tetapi tak jarang saya jumpai bahagia dalam kehidupan nyata._

_Meg, ini untukmu. Saya belum sanggup meneruskan cerita Vivafest saya, akhirnya saya buatkan satu ini untuk kamu. Semoga kamu ga kecewa._


End file.
